


Finally

by magicaldrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicaldrarry/pseuds/magicaldrarry
Summary: Harry sits with Draco on the train to school, and then has trouble ignoring his feelings towards the other boy.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one shot I've written, and I originally had it posted on Wattpad. Hope you like it!

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger walked through the crowds of people, trying to get to the Hogwarts Express before it left. Dragging their trunks, they finally got to the train. Panting, they stepped in and quickly waved goodbye to Mrs Weasley.

They looked for an empty compartment as they walked through the train cars, but didn't find one. The closest one to empty was a compartment in the back with one person in it- the one and only Draco Malfoy. Harry cautiously knocked on the door, Ron and Hermione inconspicuously hiding behind him.

Draco looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow. Harry slid the door open slowly and cleared his throat softly.

"Um, hi. There are no more compartments open, so..." Harry trailed off.

Draco's face softened a tiny bit. "Sure, I guess," he motioned Harry and his friends through the door. Ron and Hermione walked in, pushing Harry to the side so they could take the seats across from Draco. Malfoy, to them.

Harry frowned a bit, but a light blush spread across his face. He sat down next to the practically white-haired boy, close, but not too close.

_ "Why do they want to sit with me? There must be at least one more empty compartment, even if there was one person in some of them," _ Draco thought.

As the train chugged on, it got darker as it got later. Harry felt his eyes drooping, and he soon drifted off to sleep.

A couple of minutes later, Draco felt a light pressure on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw a mop of black hair. Harry had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Resisting the urge to wake him up and push him off, Draco shifted. Now, his back was against the window, leg drawn up and bent against the back of the seat, and Harry was laying on his chest. He found it weirdly soothing and comfortable.

Gently taking Harry's glasses away from his striking emerald eyes, Draco felt a gaze on him coming from across the compartment. He looked up through his eyelashes to find Hermione looking at him with a smile tugging at her lips in a knowing way. He blushed and dropped his gaze, only to be faced with Harry's hair. It smelled like a mixture of vanilla and olive blossoms. Draco had always loved the smell of olive blossoms.

Hermione smiled at the sight of her best friend laying on his enemy. Well, maybe not a complete enemy. After Draco practically saved his life in Malfoy Manor, and Harry and Hermione both knew he never wanted to take the Dark Mark or support Voldemort in the first place, Harry might warm up to Draco, just a little bit.

Hermione soon started to feel sleepy, so she leaned down and rested her head on Ron's lap, who was already asleep. Leaving Draco as the only one awake, he pulled out his book and began reading. This was a mildly awkward task because he had to put his arms around Harry and hold the book in front of the sleeping boy.

Draco didn't realize how much time had passed until the train slowly came to a stop. Hermione and Ron had already woken up, but Harry hadn't. Ron had been surprised that Harry had fallen asleep on Draco, but less surprised that Draco hadn't moved him. Ron told him that he already knew Draco was gay and he liked Harry over the summer, through a letter. Draco had turned crimson at that and looked away. The only problem with turning away was that he automatically looked at Harry's soft hair.

Contemplating how to wake Harry up, he went through a few options. Was he supposed to shake him? Or just gently push him off? He finally decided on taking Harry's hand in his and rubbing it, quietly telling him to wake up, they were here.

"Harry, get up, we're here," Draco said quietly, softly squeezing Harry's hand. Harry cracked an eye open and felt his face for his glasses.

"Sorry, here," Draco said. He pulled Harry's glasses out of his bag and handed them to him. He was still half asleep and he didn't take them, so Draco slid them on for him.

Draco hooked his arms around Harry and gently lifted him up so he could slip out from behind Harry. Harry fully woke up when he saw who he had been laying on. He turned bright red and started stuttering.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, I–I didn't know! Oh my god, Draco. I mean, Malfoy. Bloody hell, I'm so sorry!" Harry stumbled over his words and blushed even more.

Draco smiled and gave a small laugh. "It's okay, really. And just... call me Draco. I think we're a little overdue on calling each other by our first names."

Harry blushed even more if that was possible. "Oh. Okay," he said. "Then call me Harry."

"Will do, Harry," Draco said, smiling a little.

Draco, the first to notice that most of the students had already gotten off the train, said, "Come on, we have to go."

Harry and the others pulled on their robes and followed Draco out of the train and over to a carriage-like thing. Harry got in first, then Ron and Hermione. Draco stayed back hesitantly, unsure about getting in.

"Aren't you getting in, Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco's eyes lit up and he climbed into the seat next to Harry. Harry grinned at him and Hermione smirked. Ron was a little confused, though. As always.

Once they got into the Great Hall for the sorting of the new first years, the four, now eighth years, went to their respective tables. Draco sat down, and his eyes immediately went to Harry over at the Gryffindor table. His face was still a bit flushed, and Draco laughed. Harry looked up at the blonde laughing at him and blushed.

_ "Stop blushing!" _ Harry scolded himself.  _ "He's gonna think you like him!" _ But Harry knew better than to deny that. He knew he was attracted to guys and had recently taken a liking to a grey-eyed Slytherin.

_ "Stop laughing at him, you're gonna make him too embarrassed! Then, you'll ruin any chance you have with him, even if it's only in a friendship!" _ Draco thought to himself at this same time Harry was across the Hall scolding himself.

Once the sorting was over (both Harry and Draco had missed all of it; they were too busy laughing and blushing and just looking at each other), the students ate the feast and then were 

dismissed to their dormitories.

Draco and Harry were friendly with each other in the classes they shared, but no one made a move to advance the friendship. The boys were both aware of their growing feelings for the other, but Harry was oblivious to Draco's feelings for him and vice versa.

One day, Ron walked up to Draco as he was going to class and pulled him into an empty corridor. Draco, surprised, raised an eyebrow at Ron. "What was so important that you had to keep me from getting to my class? I'm going to be late now, you know," he huffed.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Listen, just so you know, I don't like you, so I'm not doing this for you," Ron said. 

Draco rolled his eyes at the 'I don't like you,' and waited for Ron to continue. 

"Harry keeps going on and on about you and it's driving me mad. All I know is you like him and he likes you, so for the love of all things good, please do something about him and ask him out before he makes us all as loony as Luna!" Ron told Draco.

"I don't think you could get any loonier, Weasley," Draco replied, but on the inside, he was overjoyed and already trying to figure out the perfect way to ask Harry out.

"Whatever. Just do something." Ron frowned at Draco and walked away. Draco was so happy that he ran back to his dorm and started thinking and daydreaming. He never got to any of his classes that day.

It took Draco a few days to gather up the courage to ask Harry out. When he finally woke up and said to himself, "I'm going to do it today," he was so nervous but ridiculously excited at the same time.

The next day at breakfast, Draco paused at the entrance to the Great Hall. He sought Harry out and called, "Harry Potter!"

Every single voice in the Great Hall died out, the room becoming eerily silent. Harry looked up from his pancakes, turning his head in surprise and worry.  _ "Why is Draco yelling at me? Did I do something wrong? What if he found out how I feel about him? He's going to taunt me about being gay for him! Oh, Merlin, this is going to be worse than all of our previous years combined!" _ Harry thought frantically. Trying to mask his thoughts, he stood up slowly and replied, "Yes?”

_ "You can do this," _ Draco thought to himself. He pushed off of the doorjamb and took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?" he asked loudly and confidently.

A look of pure surprise graced Harry's features before it was replaced by a huge smile. "Of course!" he cried, running towards the blonde and throwing his arms around his neck. Since Draco was taller, Harry's feet came slightly off of the ground. Surprised at the sudden burst of affection, Draco hugged him back.

The Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin tables all started whispering among themselves, confused on what exactly was happening. Along the Gryffindor table, though, there was a huge sigh of relief, because Harry was always going Malfoy this and Malfoy that in the common room. There were a few shouts of "Finally!" that came from the Gryffindor table, and Harry just blushed at that.

"You know, you're cute when you blush," Draco said. Feeling a burst of courage, he leaned down and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry turned crimson and buried his head in Draco's chest. 

Draco laughed, and said, "Come on, let's take a walk," and pulled Harry out of the Hall.

Behind them, the whole Gryffindor table was cheering and thanking Merlin that Harry would finally stop talking about a certain Slytherin, but maybe, he would just blabber on and on more about him.

But in the end, all they could say was, finally.

fin

  
  



End file.
